Are We Lucky?
by pleasedontswear
Summary: This is my first RWBY fic, i've watched the series several times over, and I wanted more of a story of the previous generation, so I decided to write it. this is a Qrow/OFC fic. when i say this is a "slow burn" I mean it, also, i'm trying really hard to make the chapters longer. thank you for sticking around. all members of team CBLT are mine!
1. Escape

"Cass?"

"Yes?"

"I never want to get that close to a heart attack ever again."

"Yes, sir."

I straighten yourself, and my weapon as I take my place behind my uncle,

"Remember, there's no armor on its belly, so aim there." I nod, while loading up my assault rifle with fire dust. He signals for me to go ahead and I roll to a nearby tree while he covers me from behind, a deafening roar comes from the manticore we've been sent out to kill. My uncle sprays at it with gunfire while I aim for it's weak spot.

"I can't get a clear shot! I'm moving closer!" I yell as I transform my gun into a naginata, the manticore takes notice and I dive under quickly, slicing my weapon's long blade as I go. I make a deep cut as the manticore lets out a strangled yell, and collapses into nothing.

I get up and straighten my clothes, while my uncle shakes his head disapprovingly.

"That was a hell of a risk, Cass, you shouldn't rely so much on your semblance,"

"I know," I respond, "but it's a job, I wanted to get it done."

"It was irresponsible. You need to work more on your combat skills, what if your aura gets drained and you can't use your semblance?"

"Uncle, it's 'good fortune,' not 'misfortune,' the odds will always fall in my favor."

My uncle let out an long sigh,

"That's stupid." I laughed in return. My uncle was the only person left in my family, who didn't use me for my semblance, my brother, grandfather, and even my own father, all tried to use me for their own profit, but not my uncle. He patted me on the shoulder and stretched his other arm, letting out a big yawn,

"Well, we should get back home." My breath hitched at the thought of home.

"You said we didn't have to go home."

After the death of my father and grandfather, our plan was to travel Remnant, living off of our wages from hunting, and away from the suffocating control of my twin.

"Yeah, but your brother called last night, and said he wanted us back." I looked at him, shocked. Jacques' semblance never allowed him to persuade anyone unless he was directly speaking to them, unless he was practicing, I panicked as a thousand thoughts raced through my head.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Just don't look him in the eye, I find that makes it harder for him to focus." I smile a weak smile, knowing it wouldn't matter, and that he was under Jacques' control, even just a little.

"Okay."

We traveled through Anima, making our way to a shipyard, where my uncle waited to board a ship headed back home, to Atlas.

"Hey, come on, they've got room for us. It won't be long and we'll be back home." I hesitated, did I really want to go back? I was going to be starting school at Atlas soon, but that was too close to him. I finally had broken free of his control, his curse, and I wasn't ready to go back. Suddenly, I felt a strong arm on my shoulder. I looked up into my Uncle's eyes, they were glazed over,

"Cassie, we need to go home. Jacques is waiting, it won't be that bad, I promise."

I tore myself away from him and turned to run, weaving through the crowd. I _had_ to get away.

"Cassandra!" He yelled, but I had already disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Bandits

I had been traveling on foot towards Vale for months, taking jobs killing grimm, for food, a roof over my head, or a shower. Thankfully, because of my semblance, I never went hungry. I was making my way through a forest thick with trees, adjusting my coat and my weapon underneath it; I finally made my way to a clearing, when I heard it. A low whistle, suddenly, an arrow landed by my feet. I grinned, whipping off my coat, revealing Black Ice, my assault rifle, it's black metal catching the sunlight as I aimed into the trees, shooting a single shot of fire dust. The trees burst into flames, and suddenly a group of disheveled people emerged, coughing from the sudden smoke, I reloaded my rifle with ice dust, and shot at the trees that had caught on fire, extinguishing the flames.

"It's a huntress!" a man yelled, his mouth pulled back into a sneer as he spat at my feet. I pointed the barrel of my gun at him, nothing except a few panicked looks.

"No," another said, sizing me up and down,"she's too young to be a huntress, this'll be easy." I smiled at him, pointing at him, and his smug expression changed into a doubtful one.

"Do any of you have a vehicle of any kind? My feet are getting tired." I said, sweetly, as the bandits circled me like predators would.

"And why in the hell would we tell you?" the first one spat.

"Because I asked nicely?" I said in return, transforming Black Ice into blade form, looking for an opening to attack.

"When we're done with her, I want her weapon." A third voice said. I swung my weapon around my shoulders and turned to face the voice, pointing the tip of the blade at her throat.

"Then you'll have to take it from me." As I did this, I heard the sound of blades being drawn, guns being cocked and the shuffling of feet. Bingo.

"So, I take it you're the leader?" She smiled,

"You're smart. If you give me your weapon, and we'll let you go without a scratch."

"I'd rather not. But I'll still leave without a scratch." I said, matter of factly.

"You're outnumbered, and outmatched. What makes you think that?"

Suddenly, a roar erupted from behind a nearby group of trees.

"Like you said, I'm smart." I jumped up as an ursa tore through the grimm infested trees. The panic I had caused, although only a little, would cause chaos. I made my way calmly around the bandits, leaving them to deal with the sudden onslaught of grimm bursting through the nearby brush. I ducked and dodged attacks from both the grimm and the bandits as I eventually made my way out of the clearing, leaving only chaos and death behind.


	3. Denial and Blame

"They're back!" I raised my head, looking towards the gates, letting in members of my tribe. They had been gone for quite awhile, scavenging, and looting nearby villages, doing things we needed to do to survive.

"Qrow, come on, stop moping around." My sister nudged my shoulder, urging me to get up. I looked into her red eyes, and sighed, pushing myself off of the bench I was sitting on.

"Maybe I should stay back. Just in case." I said, my voice hoarse from misuse.

"Wow, he speaks. Unfortunately, we don't have a choice, mom will want us there." She pushes me towards the gathering crowd, but something's wrong. Instead of cheers and yelling, it's silent. Raven notices this too, her eyes widen and she runs ahead, leaving me to wonder what I did this time. I then hear a scream, and I run to see what has happened. I see Raven, sobbing and holding our leader, our mother. My heart sinks as I collapse and stare numbly at the sight in front of me. This couldn't have happened, I was nowhere near them. _How_ did this happen? I looked around at everyone, looking for an answer,

"It was a huntress, she was alone, and young, so we thought we could take her." Our second said quietly, "But then the grimm came. It was like nothing I've ever seen before, it was unnatural, almost like she summoned them." Raven's sobs quieted, I looked to her, her brow furrowed in anger.

"I will hunt her down, and kill her myself." She whispered, her voice breaking just a little,

"Raven, none of us can take down a huntsmen," I then looked at the men and glared at them, "which is _why_ we _don't_ in the first place." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. The men looked away in shame, my mother may have died, but this time, it wasn't my fault.

"We could go to Beacon," I jerked my head back towards my sister, this time she was looking up at me. She wiped away her tears, stood up, and held her hand out for me to grab. Pulling me up, her brow still furrowed, she looked around at the tribesmen.

"Qrow and I are the perfect age. We'll learn how they fight, they won't be a threat to us after that." I looked at her, a wicked grin spreading across my face.

"Then I guess we're going to Beacon." It wasn't my fault, and it wasn't the stupidity of the men with her. It was the huntress.


	4. Exhaustion

I was a few days away from Beacon, on the eastern side of the mountains. I never managed to find a vehicle, and I was tired and sore from the lack of sleep and constant walking, I knew there was a grimm stalking me, but at this point, I almost didn't care. The consistent use of my semblance was wearing me down, I didn't realize I had relied on it so heavily before this, and the bandit incident didn't help at all. After all this time alone though, I've been thinking about a lot of things. For one, I know that I can bond to those I care about, for instance, I can still feel my uncle, tugging at me. It's a distant feeling, but I know he's alive. I still don't know if there's a range, or how much I can actually help him. I have also figured out how to amplify and reduce my power. But I still don't know my limit, I have a feeling though, that I'm about to reach it, and that the grimm that had been stalking me for miles, would finally come. I wonder though, what would happen if-

my thoughts are interrupted when I feel a drop of water hit the top of my head. Suddenly, it seems like thousands of drops of rain are hitting my head.

"Really?" I say out loud in slight frustration to no one in particular. This was my first real sign of bad luck, I was getting weaker, and I needed a roof over my head. I suddenly changed directions, instead of going towards Beacon and the mountains ahead, I went south, using just a small bit of my semblance to make my way towards some sort of cover for the long night ahead.

After about an hour, I found a small town, with a smaller inn. I could feel my strength slipping as I made my way inside.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, my voice was weak and I trembled with cold.

"Yes?" the innkeeper spoke, looking down at my small figure, raising an eyebrow as he looked me up and down.

"Are there any rooms open for tonight?" He shook his head,

"Sorry, miss. We got swamped with this rain. I can't help you, unless you've got the li yen to pay for it." I looked in my pockets, I didn't quite have enough. I mustered the rest of my strength, and placed the rest of my li yen on the counter in front of me.

"Sir, this is all I have left, please, I'm a huntress, I'll do anything you need me to, I just need to rest tonight." The innkeeper looked down at the li yen, then back up at me.

"I can lend you a room for tonight only, but you'll have to make good on your word in the morning." I sighed in relief,

"Thank you." I said, then everything went black.

I don't know how long I slept, but I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. I felt the coolness of the sheets, a soft breeze, I heard the singing of birds, and if I listened very carefully, voices, whispering in hushed voices. I opened my eyes, squinting as I adjusted to the brightness that filled the room. I sat up quickly when I realized I wasn't at the inn.

"Oh, you're awake, good." I looked to the corner of the room, where the voice was coming from.

"Where am I?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the man who spoke. He had brown eyes, and he looked as if he had never trusted anyone in his life. He wore a deep green scarf, and a black, buttoned up vest, with a white shirt. He was also holding a mug in his right hand, he took a sip from it before answering.

"You're at Beacon," he responded in a calm, clear voice, "The innkeeper contacted me and said he had a passed out huntress. He thought you were one of mine." He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "I can tell by your weapon, that you are from Atlas, and by your clothes, that you grew up with a fair amount of wealth. So, who are you? And why are you so far from home?"

"I'm sorry? You said the innkeeper thought I was one of yours? Are you professor Ozpin? And aren't you a little young to be a headmaster?"

"Very perceptive, yes, I am professor Ozpin. And to respond to your last question, I'm actually the youngest headmaster in history. But I assure you, I'm very capable for the job." He said with a grin. "You neglected to answer my questions, again." I smiled at him,

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in." He nodded, reassuring me that it was okay. "My name is Cassandra Gelé, and I want to study at your school." I looked at him, hoping he wouldn't ask anything else.

"But that doesn't explain why you were found with your aura depleted on the eastern side of the mountains. Why didn't you take an airship?" I looked at the person speaking. He was visibly strong, maybe a little heavy, with silver hair that was parted down the middle and curled upwards. He had heavy eyebrows, and a curled mustache. His burgundy coat was opened, revealing a white shirt and matching burgundy ascot, held together with a gold pin.

"Peter, I'm pretty sure miss Gelé would like some rest, let's leave her be." Professor Ozpin then guided the burly man out the door, and once he was gone, he turned back to me.

"Once you're ready, please come to my office, I'd like to speak with you, alone." And with that, he turned and headed out the door.


	5. Anger and Shame

Raven's scowl hadn't disappeared since those men came through the gates, and her attitude towards me had worsened, which was saying a lot, considering she had already hated me for what happened to dad. We had been in Vale for two weeks now, and had already passed the entrance exams. 'Child's play,' Raven had called it, and she was right, the exams were nothing compared to what we had already endured.

"What are you thinking about, little brother?" Raven hissed, "Are you thinking about what you did to mom?" Her words stung, unfortunately, she was probably right. No matter how much I wanted it to be the huntress' fault, I knew it was probably mine. My semblance only caused pain, it was a miracle Raven had survived being around me this long. But it didn't mean I'd let her know that she was actually hurting me, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"No," I said with fake confidence, "I'm thinking about how much of a bitch you've been." I snapped back, she glared at me, with as much venom as she could muster. Before she could say anything back, we noticed the headmaster making his way towards us,

"Professor Ozpin." My sister nodded to the young man, and he smiled back, he looked towards me,

"Mr. Branwen, would you mind coming with me to my office? I'd like to speak with you." I turned to my sister, shrugging to her before following Ozpin to his office.

"So…" I said, trying to break the silence. "You like coffee?" Ozpin chuckled a little,

"It's hot chocolate, actually." We both looked at each other, "I bet you're wondering why I called you up here."

"That's one of the many questions I've been asking myself lately." I said, not fully trusting the man in front of me.

"I brought you here to talk about you, where you and your sister came from, you passed my exams with flying colors, so you obviously have training." He squinted his eyes, studying me.

"Well, we come from outside of the kingdoms, if we don't learn how to fight and survive, we die." I responded, using a well rehearsed lie that Raven and I came up with. Ozpin raised his head, and a small smile could be seen from the corner of his mouth. I wondered for a split second if he knew why Raven and I were here, but before I could say anything, the door to Ozpin's office creaked open.

"Professor Ozpin?" I looked towards the door, in the doorway stood a small girl. Her hair was dark and long, pulled into a ponytail and fastened by golden bands. She wore gold swirling ear cuffs and a matching necklace. Her coat was a charcoal blue color with a silver chain holding it together, fastened by a steel blue rose. I looked into her eyes, her sapphire blue eyes, and stared. She glared back once she noticed me looking.

"Cassandra, yes, come in, Mr. Branwen and I were just finishing up." I tore my gaze away from the huntress and got up from the chair I was sitting in.

"If there's anything you need to tell me, don't hesitate to find me, Mr. Branwen." The professor said softly, I just nodded quickly before making my way out of there. As I walked through the doorway, I mad one last glance at the huntress in the door, smirking to myself. A coat with a silver chain, and a rose. A frozen rose. I couldn't believe it, she walked right to us. It was almost as if my luck had turned. I scoffed to myself, 'yeah right,' I thought, 'my luck, CHANGING.' Still, it was good to know that I, that WE, were close to vengeance for our mother.

I got into the elevator and put my left hand into my pocket, pushing a button for the ground floor with my right before placing it in my other pocket.

"Hello, could you push the button for the third floor please?" I spun around quickly, too quickly, and fell back into the elevator doors. I looked up, there was a young woman, with blonde hair and black glasses that framed her green eyes. She giggled lightheartedly and held her hand out.

"My name's Glynda, what's yours?" I grabbed her hand, she was surprisingly strong.

"Qrow, why were you in the elevator if you needed to go to the third floor? This is the top floor." She blushed a little, and adjusted her glasses.

"I was working on my semblance," she straightened a little, "it's telekinesis, I've been making the elevator go faster and slower. But I'm tired now, so can you _please_ push the third floor button." She then crossed her arms, my eyes widened and I turned around quickly and pressed the button. I turned to look at her, a worried expression on my face, she looked back, uncrossed her arms, and faltered a little. I went to help her stand up, the elevator doors opened as she made her way towards them

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little more drained than I thought." She said as she walked out, "Thanks, Qrow." I raised my arm to wave at her as the doors closed. 'Huntsmen are crazy, constantly pushing themselves to the limit without thinking of surviving first.' I thought. I leaned my back against the walls of the elevator, looking at the blank walls. The elevator doors opened again, to the ground floor and I pushed myself off the wall, sauntering out of the elevator.

"Qrow." I rolled my eyes and turned to face my sister.

"What." This time, it was her turn to roll her eyes at me,

"You know what, tell me what happened." I sighed,

"Nothing, we're good. Stop worrying." I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear,

"Are you sure there's nothing else to report?" I was taken aback by her questioning me like that.

"I think you're trying too hard to sound like a leader. Stop trying." I pushed past her ran my fingers through my hair, and hunched over, placing my hands in my pockets, and walking out the doors of the shining beacon.


End file.
